From a Thousand Miles Away
by M.K.Namikaze
Summary: Mark was sorting through his fan mail, finding a letter adressed to him, labeled Do Not Read. We all know that he was going to read it, And this is what was inside. Boy x Boy, possible Girl x Girl, as well as straight couples, don't like, move right along.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so, there's only one fact changed in this chapter, that a loyal reader *cough* MyPatronusIsEmberdawn *cough* Pointed out, and this means they'll have figured it out. So, have fun finding the change!

* * *

Dear Mark,

I know this will probably be lost in your fan mail, which is why I sent it. I want to get something off my chest, but if you ever saw this, I'd die of embarrassment. So, from thousands of miles away, here is a confession.

I love you, and have for a few years now. It may seem like not such a big deal, as you don't know who's writing this, but you'd flip if you found out.

I found out about your YouTube channel four years ago. I stayed up all night, watching a guy scream at every little jump scare that happened. That was way back when you were playing Amnesia. I immediately subscribed, realizing that you were fairly small compared to others on the site.

I watched your channel grow, and was excited for each and every upload. I finally found the courage to put everything I have into YouTube. I never expected for it to grow to where it is now, but I think that it's because you're my inspiration, my motivation to never give up.

A year after I found you, you contacted me. I was so excited, I squealed for five minutes straight. You wanted to do a collab, and I immediately agreed, even though I had a larger fan base than you at that time. (I still do!) I couldn't wait to talk to you directly!

You were so much fun, and I felt happy for weeks afterwards. We started collabing more often. I even met you in person at multiple conventions, doing a panel or two together. (More recently.)

And that's when my feelings started being more than platonic. At first, I thought it was just me being a fanboy filled with admiration. It took awhile for me to realize what I felt for you, and what it meant about myself. I realized that I loved you about half a year after our first video together. This realization startled me, as I had gone through my whole life thinking I was straight. I went through a period of denial, full of random girls coming and going from my bedroom.

Then there was a girl who was amazing. I won't tell you her name, but you would know who I was talking about if you knew who I was. She burrowed deep into my life, and stays there to this day. I feel a horrible guilt though, as every time I see a happy couple, I imagine it could be you and me, not her and me. I love her to pieces, but her love is more of a protective one, and that's why we aren't married, even when we've been dating for a couple years now. That's why I'm writing this letter, to hopefully release some of this guilt weighing down my heart.

And, if you ever find this letter, buried in your fan mail, know that I love you with all my heart.

Signed,

A fan, a friend, an admirer, and a hopeless romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear fan,

I don't really know who you are, all I have is a return address that is in the U.K., explaining a lot, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. What I want to talk about is what you told me in your letter to me.

First off, your letter did not get lost! Despite popular belief, I do read every letter sent to me, regardless of who sent it. Even though I'm pretty sure that you making a joke, I love to correct people, although you probably already knew that.

Second off, I'm extremely flattered from what you wrote in your last letter. I get compliments all the time, and I still get flustered at times from a fan saying stuff like you did.

And third, congrats on getting a girlfriend. I have one, but she doesn't show up in a lot of my videos. But I'm glad that you've found happiness, and I hope that this may alleviate any guilt that you find within your heart. Everyone deserves happiness, and I'm glad you found it with her.

There's nothing wrong with being bi, in all honesty, I am not completely straight. I may have said that I am in my videos, but I am pansexual. I guess I never found a guy I really felt for. Well, that's not exactly true, there is one, but he's of the market and is a good friend of mine. I could never risk it, and I never will, because he's happy where he is, and I could never take away his happiness.

I really have not much else to say, so I'm going to ramble to fill the page. I have a girlfriend as well, she is awesome, funny, and pretty, and is the best thing to ever happen to me. But I guess I'm in the same boat as you, except you did something about it. How are we in the same boat? Well, because she isn't my everything.

I don't think that she ever was.

There's no doubt that I love her, but I don't love her like I love the person I talked about earlier. I don't know why I'm telling you this, maybe I'm hoping it'll get lost in the mail. Or maybe it's just to spite you for saying that I probably wouldn't read the letter. Or maybe it's because I feel like I trust you. I know it's weird, but I feel like I've talked to you before, somewhere.

Hey, nobody said I was sane. So, anyways, I should probably end this, as it got a lot heavier than I thought it would. Please don't spread this letter, as I'd rather not have it shared with the general public. ANYWAYS.

Randomly yours,

Mark .I Plier


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mark,

I am legitimately surprised that you wrote back. And I'm kinda shocked that you haven't figured out who I am. I sure as hell left enough hints in my last piece of writing.

But, to appease your fears about this being spread, it will not. I swear on my European heritage. I kind of figured that you weren't completely straight, there were just to many hints. I would never take that risk, even though writing this is taking a huge risk that you'll find out who I really am.

Congrats on getting a girlfriend, Amy, right? She's been in a couple of your videos. She seems like all of the things you described to me, you deserve someone as nice as her. I will admit to be jealous of her, and even more so of the guy you talked about earlier. I'm not sure who he is, but he must be the pinnacle of perfection to have captured your attention so fully.

I can't wait to see you at Pax Prime, it's been so long since we've talked in person. You know, if you know that I'm a friend, in Europe, doesn't that make your job of finding out who I am like 98% easier?

Anyways, I don't know why I'm still writing to you, maybe because I felt like I was on fire when I opened your reply, and want to see if you would do it again. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but here I am.

Since I'm a sucker for punishment, if you reply again, ask me some questions. As a fan, I already know a lot about you, but you know little about me. Maybe I'm hoping that you'll figure out who I am, even though you'd probably cut off communication when you found me out.

That's all I can think of, these letters are getting really short, aren't they? ANYWAYS.

From a thousand miles away,

An idiotic douche


	4. Chapter 4

Dear fan,

I'm gonna keep calling you that, regardless of what you called yourself in the last piece you sent me. I'm not quite sure why you don't tell me who you are, I find it kinda unfair. But you did give me quite a few hints the first time you wrote, so I'll work on that later.

Anyways, I do have some questions.

What colour are your eyes?

One letter in your name?

Favorite colour?

Do you have dyed hair?

Anyways, I think that's enough questions for now. If you want this to be a faster process, I'll leave my Kik account on the backside of the letter. I'm also gonna give you a code name so I know it's you, since I don't know who you really are. I think, it will be... Hope!

It's cheesy, I know, but you remind me of someone that gave me hope in a rough patch of my life on YouTube. I'm still curious, I don't have many friends with a bigger fanbase than me.

Signed,

The intrigued,

Mark I. Plier

* * *

So, a\n here, who do you guys think this is? I've already got some guesses that it's Jack, is there anybody else that you guys think it is?


	5. Chapter 5

Man, I am on fire for writing, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Dear Mark,

I suppose these are answerable questions, and I will answer all four of them. But I will have some questions in return. After that, I have some news to tell you!

Anyways, in order of your questions, my eyes are blue, a letter from my name is an e, my fav colour is freaking blue! And, I have dyed my hair, Once. Although I have to say I'm loving the red, it really suits you.

Now that that's over with, my only question is who was the person that you said gave you hope? And why do they remind you of me? Sorry, that was two, but I'm just really curious about the guy, he must be pretty freakin awesome for you to draw hope from him.

So, uh, Pax is only a week away! Here's where my news that I wanted to tell you comes into play. After the convention, I'm staying in L.A for two extra weeks! I can't wait to spend some extra time in America, even though I'm going more frequently than ever.

But, yeah! My girlfriend is coming with, and she's just excited for the shopping side of it. I guess I am too, if only to make myself more fabulous than I already am. I mean, I am me, after all.

I guess I'll leave my Kik on the back of my letter, too, so that you can contact me when you get this, and my name for you is markipoo! Cause I like that nickname of yours better than your others. I think that's everything I wanted to share, so until you either write or Kik me next.

This is a dumb jackass,

Signing off.

* * *

So next chapter is going to have more story than just letters, as they will both be on the same continent at the same time for a week and a half. Hope you guys are okay with that. Maybe five or six more chapters until I end it, so they will be revealed soon. ANYWAYS, before the authors note becomes longer than the chapter, I will take my leave.

YouTube ships, Away!


	6. Chapter 6

Mark rubbed open his eyes, sitting up quickly before flopping back down as gravity became his enemy. He tried again, succeeding as he hopped onto his floor, excitedly throwing clothes on too get ready.

Why was he so happy, you may ask? Well, there were two reasons, really. One, he couldn't wait for Pax, as meeting fans was always a fun, if not slightly painful experience. Secondly, any day now the letter would be arriving in the mail!

If you asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you why he was telling some of his best kept secrets to a random fan in the mail. He had no reason to trust this guy, even if he says he knows you, as a good friend too! Mark shook his head, he'd have enough hints when the answers came in the next letter, that would be here today.

He stopped for a second, letting a small amount of doubt cloud his mind. What if they didn't write back? What if they don't text him? What if this was just an elaborate prank to find out his secrets and post them all over the internet for everyone to see?!

Mark shook his head, trying to clear the negative thoughts. Well, they weren't already leaked, or his fanbase would already be shipping him with every male in sight, and he wouldn't have a girlfriend.

Speaking of which, said person began to stir in the bed behind him. "Mark, whatcha doing up so early? We don't have to leave for another three hours." She mumbled quietly, her voice still gravely from sleeping.

"I'm making breakfast-"

The blonde cut Mark off. "Are you feeling okay? You never make breakfast unless it's cereal."

Mark gave a light laugh. "Ha, yeah, guess I'm feeling overly excited today. Anyways, I was going to make breakfast, finish packing, and get some extra cleaning done here and there."

Amy nodded her head, slowly pulling herself out of bed. "While you make breakfast, I'll do some of the cleaning you want done. We can pack after breakfast." Mark mumbled out an agreement before heading to the kitchen.

He pulled out some bacon from the fridge, along with egged and bread. After opening up the package of bacon, throwing it into the pan before chopping up some veggies for an omelette.

Mark mixed in the veggies with the eggs, adding cheese and a small amount of ham. The red haired man heated a secondary pan, spreading some margarine around before putting the eggs in, letting that cook as he slid the bacon onto a plate.

He finished up cooking quickly, calling for his girlfriend to join him at the table.

Breakfast was quiet, because Mark was too focused on when the mailman would show. His girlfriend noticed this, and left him to his thoughts. She was content to have a calm breakfast with her boyfriend for once, although it carried a foreboding feeling, like the calm before the storm.

The man sitting across from her wasn't aware of this, still focused on the front sidewalk.

They finished, quickly cleaning up the kitchen before packing the last of what they would need. Just before leaving to drop Chica off at a dog hotel, the postman walked up his front walkway, dropping of what looked to be mostly junk mail.

Mark was ecstatic. He ran to the door, swinging it open, and pilfered the mailbox that was bolted to the house. Amongst the random flyers was a singular letter that made Mark's day about a million times better.

Then he remembered that he didn't have time to read it, as he was just about to leave. He sighed, pocketing the letter, he would read it when they settled into the hotel.

* * *

Both Felix and Sean sighed, as their respective girlfriends laughed at them as they exited customs. It had been a freaking nightmare, never mind the fact that one of the officers was a fan of Felix, prolonging it by another ten minutes.

They had decided to travel together, as they didn't hangout much anymore, so Sean met up with Felix in England to fly to L.A where Mark would pick them up. From there they would head to a hotel near to the convention.

Felix had brought up an idea a week or two prior to leaving that they stay for an extra two weeks or so. Sean readily agreed, as he would record enough videos while there for his channel to not worry.

One catch.

They hadn't told Mark yet.

They were staying in a hotel anyways, so it's not like he had to house them or anything.

Regardless, the group of four made their way towards a nearby Starbucks so they could wait for Mark and Amy to show up.

Not even ten minutes later, the duo showed up with large smiles, as hugs were exchanged between everyone there. "Been a while since I've seen you guys! How have you been?" The exuberant half Korean man asked.

"Oh, you know, busy with YouTube and stuff, like usual." The Swedish man replied, gathering Marzia's and his luggage, Sean following suit with Singe's and his.

Amy looked at the large amount of stuff they had packed with a confused look. "Why do you guys have such large bags? You do realize that the convention is only a few days, right?"

All four of them grinned sheepishly, Sean scrambling to hide their plans. "Well, uh, you know what they say, always be prepared, right?"

The blonde simply squinted, nodding her head suspiciously. Mark laughed, helping the other two men with the bags as the girls chatted off to the side. The three of them were joking and catching up with each other as they piled the bags into the trunk of the vehicle.

Knowing that his two friends had brought their girlfriends, he had thought ahead and rented a van so that everyone had ample room.

Seeing the car, Felix grinned. "When did you become a soccer mom, Mark?" Sean laughed loudly, Mark giving an exaggerated huff.

"Well, ecuuuuuse me for thinking ahead! Next time I'll just bring a smart car with two seats and you can sit on the roof!" He turned his head to the side for extra effect.

Sean was trying his hardest to not burst out laughing at the Pewds horrified face at this. "And risk messing up my perfect hair? I would never!"

"Well then don't be cracking jokes about my van that I don't even own!" He closed up the trunk, everyone pilling into said van.

Felix managed to get shotgun, Sean letting the issue go surprisingly easy, him and Singe claiming the middle row, leaving Amy and Marzia in the back seats. Twenty minutes into the ride, the quiet chatting of Amy and Marzia had lulled the two in the middle row to sleep, the girls themselves following soon after. Mark chuckled, conversing with Felix all the way to the hotel.

* * *

Mark laid down in his hotel bed, as they had finally gotten rooms and such sorted. The convention didn't actually start until tomorrow, but the group of four that flew in from England needed tonight to settle in.

Mark and Amy had agreed to basically be their chauffeurs for the few days they were there. But now, he had time to relax. He rolled over on his bed, stopping halfway through. There was the sound of crinkling paper coming from his pockets. He was considerably confused, until he had an epiphany of stupid.

"Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!" He berated himself before heading to the washroom so Amy wouldn't see the letter. Sometimes, he felt bad for not telling her the things in this letter that he was basically telling a complete stranger. Once the door was closed, he carefully opened it.

After scanning the letter, he reread it, storing the answers to each question in his mind. After he finished getting ready for bed, he would make a list of what he knew. He had never thought about who it was, only why. But as he got more and more hints, he felt like he had gathered enough information to figure it out.

He quickly finished up in the washroom, scurrying out as Amy took her turn.

Mark made a list of everything he knew about this mystery stranger.

-Has a bigger fanbase (subcount?) than me.

-Has a girlfriend.

-European.

-Blue eyes.

-Has dyed his hair.

-Has the letter e in his name.

-Has done panels with me.

-Favourite colour is blue.

-Is staying an extra two weeks.

Mark wracked his brain, trying to come up with an answer. "Screw it, I'm to goddamn tired, I'll do it tomorrow." He went over to the bed to sleep, not seeing that Amy was eyeing the three letters lying beside the piece of paper.

* * *

Amy waited to make sure Mark was asleep before making her way over to the desk near the bed. It's not that she didn't trust him, but he was drifting further and further away since the last time he opened fan mail. At least she assumed so, judging by the fact that it was letters that sat beside a piece of paper with barely legible handwriting.

She grabbed the three letters, looking for the oldest one first. She carefully removed the paper, making sure not to rip or tear it any further, to not give anything away. She scanned the letter, only a small amount of jealousy coming to the surface. Mark was an amazing guy, both genders fell for him left and right.

She read the next two, quickly scanning the both of them before replacing them perfectly. The blonde sighed, massaging her forehead as she finally sat down to read what was written on the paper he had just left lying on the desk.

It was a list, a list of facts about this supposed friend and fan of Mark's. Amy read the list, before reading it again. Then she read it a third time to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

She may not have dated Mark for very long, but his friends were always a good conversation starter. So the girl knew these random tidbits about his friends.

And when she read the list, all three times, there was only one person that came to mind.

* * *

The next morning found Amy sitting in front of a crappy TV set in their hotel room, nursing her fifth cup of coffee since her discovery.

The poor girl had spent the entire night pondering over the large amount of information she had found out about the person writing the letters, as well as Mark himself.

It was hard to admit that her boyfriend wasn't straight, even if it turned out he was bi or pan. But it was easily the least hurtful thing she had figured out.

Just the fact that there was someone who had supposedly captured Mark's attention that much, had hurt, but it hurt more because he didn't tell her. Now after hours of mulling it over, it still hurt, but she could see where Mark was coming from. He didn't want to cause a fight over a man crush.

This many hours of no sleep had offered her a special clarity. Like when you're about to do something incredibly dangerous, and your mind sharpens to pristine clarity.

And, unfortunately, Amy knew what she had to do.

* * *

Mark walked out of the washroom to see Amy sitting at a small table with two seats across from each other, that had been shoved into the corner of the room. She had a serious face on, and gestured for him to sit down. "Mark, we need to talk."

He tilted his head, concerned but doing as told. "What's up? Something wrong?" He asked, still holding a semi cheerful tone.

Amy looked at Mark, and for the first time in a while, she doubted herself. Those eyes, held love and trust, and she almost felt bad for what she was about to do. But, those eyes seemed to hold a love different than what they held two months ago, and it hardened her resolve.

"Mark, you remember when we started dating?" She asked, hoping to deal with this peacefully, so they could be friends afterwards.

He nodded, now more confused than concerned. "Sure, what about it?"

The blonde grabbed his hands, squeezing them lightly. "Remember how we said we are friends first, dating second?"

"What are you trying to say?" Denial was obvious in his voice. He may be dense, but he had a pretty clear picture of where this was going.

"Mark, I found out about your letters."


	7. Chapter 7

Mark opened his mouth, gasping like a fish. Before Amy can speak, he grabbed his suitcase, took the first plane to China, and changed his name to Plier Mar.

The end.

* * *

Nah, I'm kidding, MyPatronusIsEmberdawn suggested it, and it was to funny to not enter in.

So, before anyone tries to kill me, here's the real chapter.

* * *

Mark stared at his girlfriend, not comprehending the situation. "Okay, it's not like I was hiding them, what's the issue?"

Amy sighed, not wanting to hurt the guy. "Mark, we've only been dating for a few months, so I can understand you replying to the first letter, as we had only been dating for maybe two weeks. But the fact you've replied to them multiple times over the course of a few months, is a definite red flag. This person obviously loves you a lot, and you seem to have a guy crush of your own. Now, I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me." She paused, seeing the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Are you still invested in a romantic relationship?"

Mark took a deep breath. "I don't think so, not anymore. I'm really sorry this happened."

Amy nodded. It hurt, but it was an expected response. "Okay. Here's the deal. People will notice if I don't pop up here and there during the convention. So I'll go a few hours each day, then when we get back to the house, I'll grab my stuff and move it to the guest bedroom until I figure out a place to stay."

Mark shook his head. "You don't have to leave our place if you don't want to, the guest bedroom can be made into a permanent room for you." He suggested.

She thought about it. "Maybe. I'll decide when we get back, but there's something else I want to talk about."

"What?" Now he wasn't as stressed, seeing as seemingly the biggest issue was dealt with.

"Have you thought about who's sending the letters?" The blonde asked.

The man scratched his head. "Honestly, I was gonna have a look at the list of facts this morning, I was to tired to do it last night."

"Okay, we'll figure it out tonight then. I have my suspicions, but I want to talk it over with you, but you're gonna have to leave soon if we wanna get there on time." She pointed at the analog lock sitting above the entrance to the hotel room.

Mark jumped. "Oh crap! I gotta get ready!" Amy watched with a amused smile as he ran around the temporary home away from home, a slight bitterness creeping in. She shook it off the best she could, getting herself ready as well, knowing she had to be there for at least a short amount of time, even if she didn't want to.

* * *

Everyone had been loaded into the van and the group was on their way to Pax for a fun time. they were sitting in the same arrangement from yesterday, except now Sean and Singe were holding hands and acting extremely loving. The other two females watched equally wistful from the back seat.

"I wished Felix looked at me the same way that Sean looked at Singe." Marzia sighed, looking down at her lap. Because of the chatter and noise around them only Amy heard this statement.

"What's up? Is he being mean to you? Because I swear if-" Marzia cut off Amy's beginning of a rant.

"NO! I mean, no, he isn't being mean, he's actually very sweet." She said, lowering her voice when Singe looked their way.

Amy looked confused. "Then what's the issue?"

Marzia sighed again, it was becoming a normal thing now. "He's sweet, but it seems like he's drifting. Anytime I want to have a serious conversation, he changes the subject like it's nothing." She finished, playing with her hands nervously.

Amy laid a hand on the other girls shoulder sympathetically. "I get what you mean, the same kind of things been happening with Mark lately. Maybe we can go for lunch, just us, unless you want to invite Singe. I have a theory on what's going on. How about it?"

"I'd be up to that. I think we should invite Singe, do a girls day out type thing with some shopping as well." Marzia was looking at Amy now, excitement overriding her current heartache.

Amy nodded, poking Singe to get her attention. "Hey, do you wanna go get lunch with us, followed by shopping? A girls day out sorta thing."

After a quick check with her boyfriend, who was fine with it, she agreed. The rest of the trip was used to discuss the details of this trip.

* * *

After wandering around for a bit with the group, Sean left to do a signing while the trio of girls went for their lunch trip, leaving Felix and Mark left to roam around.

"How about we find a place where we can find some food?" Mark suggested, his stomach giving a loud growl.

Felix nodded. "We should go before whatever's living in your stomach decides to end us all." He joked, not noticing a the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Mark shook his head, looking around for somewhere to grab food before spotting the cafe built into the building. "C'mon, that place should have some decent food." The poor Swedish man was basically dragged over there by the shorter man in front of him.

It was Felix's turn to blush now, making him glad that he was the one following behind.

* * *

The trio of girls decided to go to the epitome of American food, McDonald's. Singe eyed Amy as she sat down at the booth with Marzia. "Okay, spill. I may not know either of you very well, but i can tell when a person if off, and I've been getting that feeling from you all day."

The blonde seemed reluctant to share, but relented when she realized that they weren't going to let her change the subject. "Okay, this has something to do with what Marzia and I were talking about this morning."

The Italian girl nodded, confused but even more interested now.

"So, last night, Mark left out some written letters he had gotten from a fan he had been conversing back and forth with." Amy began to explain.

Singe tilted her head. "How is that an issue? It may be rare, but it shouldn't be something worth worrying over?"

Amy sighed. "It's not that, it's some stuff that was in the letters. I always suspected that Mark wasn't one hundred percent straight, but one of the replies pretty much confirmed it. Not only that, but it hinted pretty heavily that he has a huge man crush on someone." She took a deep breath. "I confronted him about it this morning, and tonight we were going to figure out who was writing the letters, as they were sent anonymously."

Marzia patted her arm. "Thanks for filling us in on that, but what's really bothering you? There's no way that's it. what else happened between you and Mark this morning?"

"We, had a chat, uh, about our relationship." Amy stuttered out.

Singe looked sympathetic, as did Marzia, but both of them were silently urging her to continue, which she did.

"And we decided to, break up. I'm staying around for the convention, and I'll probably still be living at Mark's, albeit in a different room. It hurts, even if it was mutual." She shuddered from holding back a sob. both of the other girls noticed this and they moved to surround her as she finally let the tears fall. She had been holding them in since she and Mark talked, and now that she was in private company, friends, she could release her negative emotions in a safe way.

After she finished crying, the group ate their food before helping fix Amy's make up.

"Well, I think I know a way to make you feel better." Singe said on there way to the car.

Amy looked up from the ground. "What?" She was feeling much better after her cry, but still wasn't at one hundred percent.

"Remember on the way to the convention?" Seeing Marzia understand what was happening Sean's girlfriend grinned.

All of a sudden, to Amy at least, both girls squealed slightly. "Shopping!"

* * *

The golden trio had just finished up doing a panel with Ken when Sean got a call from Singe.

"What's up lass?" He asked, a grin forming on his face just from hearing her voice. "Oh, really? I hope ye didn't get to much." His response wasn't worried, but it did make the other two curious. "Okay, that's fine, I'll tell the guys." Mark and Felix tried not to look like they were eavesdropping, and failing miserably. "Alright, love, I'll see you later. Love ye too, bye." He hung up his phone to see both of his friends trying to look like they weren't just hanging over his shoulder.

"Soo, what did she tell you?" The blonde male asked, trying to be casual.

Sean laughed outright at this. "It's really not any of yer guys business, but Amy will be picking us up alone because the girls went on a shopping spree and needed two of them to get it into the hotel. She was just calling to let us know Amy'll be her in half an hour." He said, still giggling at his friends embarrassed expressions at being caught.

Felix glanced at Mark to see that underneath the embarrassment there was, apprehension? He didn't comment, but made sure to keep a closer eye on him for the rest of the day.

Soon enough, Mark heard his phone buzz. It was Amy, letting him know she was out front waiting for them. "Hey guys, she's here, we should go."

After fighting their way to the front of the building, they found the van with relative ease. Felix offered up the front seat for Mark, noticing how quickly declined, opting for the back seat. Sean took this opportunity and stole the front before Felix could make it there. Mark's decision made some sense when he basically lied down in the back, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When the group got back, Mark invited everyone over to his room for a round of FUNemployed, seemingly much more awake after the ride back. Felix and Marzia readily agreed, while Sean and Singe decided to head to sleep early as Sean had a very busy schedule, including his first solo panel.

After a everyone getting the chance to be the employer a few times, Felix took his obviously tired girlfriend back to their room. Amy smiled at the obvious care for each other, even if Felix was acting a bit off lately to Marzia.

Mark brought the paper with the facts about the mystery writer over to the table in the corner, Amy sitting down as he got there. "You up to doing this tonight? We may not be together, but you are still important to me, I don't want you overworked." He said, a concerned look settled on his face when he saw how tired the petite girl was.

She waved him off. "Honestly, you're too caring. You're probably more exhausted than I am! I noticed that you basically passed out after getting into the car, I'm not stupid. That and I really want to figure out who this is, so you guys can talk face to face."

Mark laughed. "I will admit to being a bit more tired than planned, but I am just as curious as to who this is." They both smirked at the prospect of a mystery. "You said you had theories on who it was, right? I'm all ears." He continued, finally sitting down.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna grab a few things first." She disappeared into the bedroom, emerging with the letters, and both of their phones. Amy passed Mark's over to him, along with the most recent letter. "Text them, answer their questions, and ask some more in return. I won't look at the answers, unless you allow me to." She said, making Mark think. Really think.

Was he ready to reveal who was his crush? The one secret not even his closest friends knew about? Telling this, to even one, possibly two depending if he showed Amy, was he truly ready? He may have come to accept it, but that didn't mean he wanted to share it with anyone. Mark sighed, before sending his first text to the mystery guy on his rarely used Kik app.

 _Markipoo: Hey, it's me, the one and only Markipoo, if you text me back, I might answer the questions you asked me last time you wrote. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!_

* * *

Hey guys, I just want to address a few things before anyone asks or gets mad.

Singe, Amy and Marzia have my utmost respect and love for being able to handle those three amazing guys, I can only imagine that they would be hard to deal with at times. This story, and others I write concerning them or their boyfriends means no disrespect, it is purely to give me a creative outlet.

Next, italics will be texting, I will try not to have too much texting, and when they are not on the same continent anymore, I may or may not go back to letters, I haven't quite decided yet.

Lastly, updates may stop coming quite this quickly, as school will start becoming part of my schedule Monday, and I need to memorize a script by then, and do my French project. I make no promises from here on out for updates!

Anyways, until next time,

Ships Away!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm back! I have finally gotten back into my normal school schedule of not sleeping all week, then passing out on the weekends! The only issue is Midterms coming up in a couple weeks, so I may be out until the end of February as I have a part in my school play, where I get to be the sister of a hippie.

Now that you've sat through my boring author/life update, here is the chapter you all clicked for.

* * *

Mark didn't have to wait long for long before he got a response.

 _Awesome Peepo: Okay, well then, here's your answer, can I get mine? I'm not gonna be sleeping for a while~_

Mark laughed, bringing Amy's attention away from the list, where she had written down possible suspects. Sean and Felix were at the top, along with a few other ones that were a vague possibility.

"What's going on? Did he respond?" She asked, smiling almost as much as he was, the happiness was contagious.

He was already tapping a reply when she asked this, so he looked up briefly. "Yeah, he said he wasn't sleeping for a while, so maybe we can get all of our answers we need to figure him out tonight!" He looked like an excited puppy, and Amy was trying to not burst out laughing at this guys attempt at flirting.

"What did he say? Tell me what it said exactly." She said, the man across from her just opting to show her the text, and she lost it. Amy burst out into giggles, making Mark tilt his head in confusion.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The poor guy asked.

"I can't believe that you still don't understand how to properly flirt." The blonde managed to get out through her giggle fit.

Mark blushed slightly, responding before he could embarrass himself further.

 _Markipoo: Sure, which question did you want answered first?_

It wasn't even a full minute before he got his reply.

 _Awesome Peepo: In order, of course, I won't let you get out of giving me what I want;)_

 _Markipoo: Well, who gave me hope, in a rough patch of my life on YouTube? It was, actually, uh, Pewdiepie._

 _Markipoo: Don't laugh!_

 _Markipoo: And you remind me of him because you make me look forward to getting up when I feel like the world is weighing me down, even if I don't know you._

Mark sweated as the typing bubbles popped up for a second, then disappeared. He stared at the screen of his phone, hoping he didn't screw this up, this entire thing was why he was without a girlfriend. Still an amazing friend, but no more romance.

He continued to stare at screen.

Amy noticed this, and hurried to distract him. "Hey, you should check out this list of potential suspects, I'm pretty sure I know, but like I said earlier, I want your input on this." She pushed the paper towards him, as he looked away from his screen, finally, then looked at the list, along with the suspects.

He laughed out loud as he saw the names on the the list. "The world must hate my guts if it's the first one." Mark chuckled, passing his phone over to the girl.

Amy's face paled before she started laughing as well. "Holy hell, if I'm right, we will have some serious issues, I can think of a few people that'll be peeved." Mark nodded, quickly texting another thought to his new contact.

 _Markipoo: So, what would happen if I found out to who you are?_

The duo continued to chat for almost an hour, before Amy noticed that Mark was drifting off in the middle of conversation. The blonde herded the stubborn man to bed, Mark managing to send one last message to his mystery man.

 _Markipoo: Well, I'm going to bed, for real this time. Have a nice sleep!_

Amy made sure that Mark was comfortable before grabbing one of the pillows off the bed and heading towards the couch. Friends they may be, but she needed to realize that they weren't dating anymore. She knew that she would have to get used to the fact that she would have to sleep alone now, she was just prepping herself for when PAX ended.

Luckily for her, there was an extra blanket on the bed that she stole as she cuddled up on the slightly misshapen sofa. When she lied down, the fact that she hadn't slept since six am the day before finally caught up on the small blonde, who allowed herself to drift off.

* * *

"Unknown" (You guys probably know who it is but please humor me.)

The man sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair as he noticed his phone light up with messages. He picked it up, still groggy so it took a moment to notice who was actually texting him. Even in the dark you could see his face light up when he did see the name, and he quickly wrote and sent a reply. He waited a moment for a reply, before letting his fears take over. What if he doesn't text back, what if he didn't like him anymore, what if he found out who he was-

He was interrupted by a new message popping up on his screen. The man breathed a sigh of relief, scolding himself for doubting him like that, before looking down to actually read the text, well texts as there were now three in a row. He promptly paled as he did so, before attempting to send a reply, to say anything, but he just couldn't bring himself to. So he erased his text, and went to check his twitter account to get his mind off of things.

About an hour of screwing around on his phone later, another message popped up, and he forced himself to at the very least read it. Unfortunately, this text was just as hard to answer as the last one, so he left it alone. Then, five minutes later he got the last text from the red haired man. It was a simple goodnight, and the man sitting in the dark finally allowed himself to lie down and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning the blonde came to, being extremely warm. Amy shifted, wondering how she got to this temperature when she was freezing when she had fallen asleep. A second inspection of the scenario showed that she was also being carried! She snapped her eyes open, calming down when she found it was only Mark, moving her to the bed.

The blonde closed her eyes again, letting Mark think she was still asleep. He tucked her in, before leaving the room, and a few moments later the hotel room, as she could hear the door slam.

Amy yawned as she stretched, nuzzling into a nearby pillow, the girl decided that she would take the morning off, and show up at PAX in the afternoon. She let her eyes close, knowing she would miss these small moments of kindness when the facade was up.

* * *

Mark had gathered his friends together once more, piling in only three people this time, as Marzia decided to stay with Amy for the day so she didn't get lonely.

When they arrived, the red haired youtuber broke off from the small group and headed towards a booth on the other side of the main floor. Sean and Singe shared a look before the Irishman followed after him quickly. Singe grabbed Felix's arm, dragging him over to a bench by one of the vending machines. Felix was largely surprised, and did nothing to hide it.

"What the hell is going on here? Are you and Jack trying to run some kind of operation here?" He questioned, finally shaking off the grip she had on his arm.

Her smile fell. "No, Sean just needed to have a chat with Mark, and he thought it would be best if someone updated you on what was going on, which happened to be me. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

The Swedish man shifted slightly. "Not really, what's happening?"

"Yesterday, before we all met up for, this." She made a gesture to the main floor. "Mark and Amy decided to break up." Felix looked shocked to the core.

"But why? They always seem so happy!" He was busy processing these facts, but he was still friends with Mark, and by extension, Amy. "Are they both doing alright?"

Singe gave him a gauge answer. "Amy, is, better than she was yesterday, and Sean's trying to figure out what's going on in Mark's head currently. They've certainly been friends long enough." She missed the way Felix's hands clenched ever so slightly when Sean was brought up.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, hopefully he's doing alright." He forced a small smile.

Singe nodded, standing from the bench. "I'm gonna go now, that's about all I have to say." The woman disappeared into the crowded floor in a matter of moments.

The Swedish man sighed, rubbing his temples as he made his way to the bathroom. He had gone unnoticed, using what he dubbed his 'ninja skills'. Thankfully when he reached his destination, it was void of other life forms. He walked up to a sink, splashing some water on his face. The water had kicked his mind into action once more, scrolling through a large list of random emotions. After a minute, he landed on one that made him stop.

He was _glad_ they broke up.

Felix felt guilt crashing into him almost instantly after, but that thought stayed at the forefront of his mind.

"I'm a horrible friend. Why would I be happy that my friend is possibly going through pain?" He held his face in his hands, trying to ignore his current problems, instead he focused on looking normal again.

* * *

Sean found Mark sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked, noticing that Mark's eyes were slightly red, even though he had only been gone for _maybe_ a couple of minutes.

The red haired man forced the most fake smile that Sean had ever seen from his friend before speaking. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry yourself over me. What about you, though? Isn't your first solo panel going to be soon?" He tried to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Don't change the subject, yer not okay, Singe filled me in on what happened last night." He said, Mark's eyes widening as the words were spoken.

"Dude, I'm fine, seriously." He insisted.

Sean shook his head, getting more pissed off. "Yer _not_ okay Mark! Stop lying about it!" The Irishman said semi-loudly.

"Look, Jack. I really appreciate the concern, really, I do. But you really have no reason to be worried." Mark replied, trying not to fall apart now that he wasn't near Amy anymore.

The green haired man sighed. "If ye insist. But if ye need to talk to someone, me and Felix are here for ye." Sean walked away, and as soon as he was out of sight, Mark raced to the bathroom, not noticing Felix as he stormed into a stall, slamming the door shut.

Mark buried his face in his hands again, an ugly sob escaping him. He may have broken up with her, but it still hurt because of the knowledge that Amy was hurting. The red haired man could only think of how Amy was doing. Was she okay? He knew how to read her most of the time, but she was able to hide her emotions if she needed to. Was it really worth it to throw away an amazing relationship with a beautiful and kind woman? Especially since he seemed to have scared this man off, understandably if he is who Amy thinks he is. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice steps approaching his stall until he heard a small knock.

"Hey man, you alright?" A heavily accented voice came through, and it took Mark a second to process the fact that he knew the voice. It took another second to realize that it was Felix.

Shit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He internally cursed the fact that he stuttered.

There was a pause outside. "Mark, is that you?"

"Uh, no?" Mark realized he made it sound like a question.

"Open up the door, because I don't believe you." Mark saw the opportunity to make the situation less awkward and took it.

"Are you really that eager to see me without pants on?" He laughed.

The red haired man heard Felix laugh from behind the stall door as well. "Well now I know it's you, open the door."

Mark got up as slowly as possible, hesitating as his hand hovered in front of the lock of the stall. "Mark, are you still awake?" The Swedish man joked.

The half Korean finally opened the door, forgetting that he hadn't wiped all of his tears.

"Dude, why were you crying? You look like shit." Felix was honest, if nothing else.

Mark huffed out a laugh, wiping his tears. "I don't think anyone looks very good while balling their eyes out." Felix laughed. Laughter was good, that meant maybe he could maneuver the topic elsewhere. "Don't worry about it."

All of a sudden, Felix was serious, something that he rarely was. However, when he was, you knew there was nothing you could do to sway him. Mark always admired him for that, even though it meant this conversation was _going_ to happen, whether he wanted to or not. "Mark, you really shouldn't lie to your friends, much less me. I can tell when your lying, not to mention that you were clearly just crying. We got shit yet to do today though, so clean up so you don't look terrible, and we _will_ have a chat about this at the end of the day."

The red haired man nodded, going to the mirror to fix his look. "Fine, if you insist. But you probably won't learn anything new." Felix nodded, waiting for his friend to be finished, and they ventured out of the washroom at the same time, being stopped time to time.

Mark had the bright idea to check the time, and they realized that Sean's first solo panel was in twenty minutes, so they made their way to the place where the panel was to show some support. The entire time, they maybe said three sentences to each other. The silence between them was deafening, even though there was a dull roar going on around them.

* * *

Amy woke up to someone singing in a foreign language nearby. She sat up, looking around for the source of the beautiful voice. The girl found Marzia sitting on the couch, signing while she doodled in a sketchbook. The Italian girl looked up when she heard noises coming from the area Amy was sleeping, and smiled when she realized she was up.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead! Hope you got a decent amount of rest!" She said cheerfully, relaxing Amy a bit.

The blonde rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I slept pretty well once I was sleeping in an actual bed and not the couch." Marzia frowned when she mentioned not sleeping on a bed.

"Did he kick you off? You may not be dating-" Amy winced at the mention of the breakup. "but he should still be kind and polite to you."

Amy shook her head slightly. "That's not it, he's actually been just as sweet as normal, it's just-" She struggled to find the right words. "It's like we aren't even broken up, you know? I thought he would just stop caring, but he's doing everything he normally did while we were dating, except we don't kiss. I feel like for him, nothing's changed, and then when we get home, I'm going to be sleeping in a different room, without him, and he won't care or even notice." The girl took a deep breath after, as she had said most of her mini speech pretty quick.

"Yeah, that's understandable, but at the same time, Mark's just a caring person. I don't know him very well personally, but that much is obvious. You know what else is obvious? That he loves you." Marzia held up a hand to keep Amy from arguing. "It may not be as romantic partners, but loves as, say, a close friend, or even close to a family member. It will take some time to adjust to this, but that's how it is now. He would probably go to hell and back for you at the drop of a hat, like he would any of his close friends, so. If you need anything from him, don't be afraid to ask." It was her turn to take a deep breath. "And, if you can't talk to him, talk to me. I know that pretty much the only thing we have in common is our friends, but I want to be there for you." She looked up to see that Amy was basically crying.

"Oh hun, please don't cry, I'm trying to make you feel better-"

Amy cut the Italian off. "This is different from yesterday. These are happy tears." The blonde fought her way out of the bedsheets so she could envelope her companion in a hug. "I promise to that I will lean on you, but in return you have to do something for me."

Marzia returned the hug. "Whatever you need."

"Lean on me as well." She whispered into the hug.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Of course, now do you want to grab some food, I can imagine that you're hungry by now." As if on cue, Amy's stomach grumbled, making her pull out of the hug and blush.

"Apparently my stomach agrees with you." Amy joked, making them both giggle.

 _Maybe it'll work out_ , Amy thought as they exited the hotel room together.

* * *

Hey, It's yet another author's note! You guys are gonna get sick of these soon, I swear. Anyways, would you guys be okay with a Female x Female pairing? I'm probably gonna do it anyways, but I thought I'd ask first.

Just so you guys know, I don't really know much about Amy, Singe or Marzia, so if I am not writing their personalities realistically, please let me know.

And just a bonus piece of information I'd like to share: I got 48/49 on a math test I did before winter break that I just got back recently! Sorry, I'm just really proud of that. I'll stop rambling and bragging now, I swear.

Anyways, until next time,

Ships, Away!


	9. Chapter 9

So guys, exams were on Wednesday, and I got a 94 on my math exam! Sorry, but math is like my best subject. Anyways, managed to finish this one off today, so here it is!

Warning: The mystery dude is revealed, as well as a good chunk of angst.

* * *

Everyone was laughing when they piled into the van at the end of the day, especially Sean who was chattering excitedly about his panel, and the fact that it went really well.

Mark was pointedly ignoring any and all concerned glances from Felix that got more frequent the closer they got to the hotel. The red haired man held back from snapping at his friend when he noticed the pity in his eyes. Soon this emotion turned to sadness when he realized he was bringing more people into his own personal issues.

He focused completely on the road on the way back.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Singe dragged Sean back to their hotel room, leaving Felix and Mark laughing. The two youtubers continued on to their rooms, until Felix grabbed his friends wrist when they passed the blondes room.

"What's up Felix?" Mark had basically erased this morning from his memory.

The Swedish man rolled his eyes. "We're going to play some games, I brought some board games." He replied, opening the door and yanking the red haired male in. Felix rummaged around his luggage, before making a small 'aha' noise, pulling a box out of his extremely large suitcase. Now that Mark thought about it, it was kind of weird that he brought that large of a suitcase for three days.

"So what are we playing?" The half Korean asked. Felix responded by holding up the box so Mark could see the label. "Battleship?"

"Yeah, what did you expect, a game in a foreign language?" Felix joked.

Mark nodded his head. "Well, kinda, actually."

The Swedish man shook his head as he set the box down on the table. "Wow, Mark. That's pretty racist." He accused, using his raspy voice.

The red haired man laughed, opening the box and placing the two mini suitcase type things on either side of the table, while Felix sat down across from Mark, grabbing one of the aforementioned mini suitcases. "Whatever, man, let's get started."

About halfway into the game, Felix started an actual conversation. "B5, So, you wanna know something interesting that Singe told me today?" He asked, trying to ease into the subject.

Mark paused before he moved some pegs on his board. "You didn't hit anything. So, let me take a wild guess, you know about my recent breakup."

"How did you-"

"Jack tried to talk to me this morning before you did, and he told me that Singe was the one that told him." Mark had cut Felix off, wanting to get it over and done with. "Look, I told you before, I'm fine. It's really not anything to be worried about." He added before his friend could get a word in.

"You really need to learn to lie better. Like I said earlier, you're not fooling anyone, especially me." The game was basically forgotten by this point in time. "You still had tears on your face, and you know I won't let you avoid this. So, I'm gonna make some tea, you're gonna clean up the game, and then we will sit down on the couch and talk. Kapeesh?"

Mark sighed, showing a slight amount of his actual emotions currently. "Kapeesh. I'm warning you though, it's a long and confusing story."

"I'm sure I'll be able to follow along."

* * *

The girls had decided on a nearby diner to get some food, as it was already well past noon.

"So what's it like over in England? I think it'd be cool to go there some day." Amy asked, having just finished her fish and chips.

The darker haired girl shrugged. "Not really all it's said to be. I personally think France is much better." Her blonde friend giggled. "No, I'm serious! It's not only romantic, it has a ton of great historical sites and museums!"

Amy giggled once more. "I don't know, you give off the romantic kind of vibe, so I somehow feel like you'd be more focused on stuff like the Eiffel Tower and that bridge with the locks on it than the museums or historical sites."

"Whatever." Marzia huffed, looking away and pouting, and Amy swore she hadn't seen anything so adorable in her life.

"Oh, don't get upset, I was only joking." The blonde said, patting her shoulder from across the table.

"I don't believe you." She tried to stay pouty, but her small grin gave her away. This launched the duo into a fit of giggles as they both tried to regain their lost breath.

They managed it in a couple of minutes, through a few deep breaths, but the occasional laughter was still there. "Do you really want to head to the covention today? We can always go tomorrow." Marzia asked, gathering her stuff up. She reached for the check, when Amy stopped her hand.

"Don't worry, I got it." She said, picking it up instead.

"No, really, I insist-"

"Let me do this for you. If you really want, think of it as repayment for staying with me so far today when you could be having fun somewhere else." The blonde said, already having paid, and left a tip by the time she finished speaking. "Where do you wanna go today? I saw a park on our way here."

Finally the Italian girl sighed, realizing that she had lost this battle. "Fine, I'll get you next time. However, a park does sound wonderful."

"Awesome! Let's get going then!" Amy grabbed Marzia's hand, dragging her out of the restaurant and down the street.

* * *

Felix handed Mark a steaming cup of tea, plopping down beside him on the lumpy couch. "You can start whenever you're ready."

"God, you sound like I'm about to give a presentation." He laughed. "But, if you insist. This entire thing started, oh, about two months ago."

Felix gave him an odd look. "And you only broke up with her now? What's up with that?"

"Well, I'll get to that. Anyways, I was doing an opening gifts video, and had just finished up doing the large boxes, so I turned off the camera so I could get to opening letters." He took a small sip of the tea, testing it's warmth. Finding it still to hot, he set it back down. "It was going as normal, with me getting a little emotional and all, but the I came across a letter that made me want to write them a response. Mostly because they made a smartass comment about me not reading letters, and I wanted to prove them wrong, because I'm a douche."

"Oh, do they have a name?" The Swedish man currently had slightly wide eyes.

Mark shook his head. "It was anonymous, and they admitted to loving me, which happens sometimes. That's not me bragging, it's happened before. Anyways, they also said that I knew them. So, I decided to write them back. It was a stupid move, I'll admit, considering I had no idea who it was, but I feel like I know them! It's so weird! Regardless, I wrote them this reply, right? And I ended up sharing way more private information than I have shared with ninety nine percent of the people I know." He took a large gulp of tea, seeing as it had cooled off slightly.

"And so, for the next two months, we talked back and forth through letters, until we gave each other our Kik info." The Korean finished, leaning back into the cushions.

Felix nodded, holding up a hand like he was in a classroom. "Two questions. One, how does this relate to your break up? And two, who even _uses_ Kik anymore?"

Mark held up a hand up to his heart. "I am deeply offended by that! I'll have you know that many of my friends use Kik to converse with me because it's much easier to talk! And secondly, I'm getting to that, so just wait a minute." He took a deep breath. "Continuing on, the most recent letter had just arrived when we were leaving for the convention, so I grabbed it to look at later. Amy found the letters while I was asleep, so that morning we had a talk, and decided that it was best to break up." The red haired man sighed and looked down.

"Oh shit man, I'm sorry. If it's alright though, can I ask another question?" He was quiet now, like one wrong move could set the man off.

"Yeah, go ahead." He was completely hunched over now so that Felix couldn't see his face.

"What kind of things did you tell this person?"

Mark sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Things that no one else knows, and things that if leaked, would probably have a negative impact on my channel."

"Like what?" Felix sounded worried, and rightfully so. The Korean had began to shake, as his blond friend tried to comfort him. "You don't have to answer me, if you don't want to."

Mark forced himself to shake his head. "N-no, I think-" His breathing stuttered for a moment. "I think that you de-deserve to know." The red haired man hiccuped. "After all, you've definitely earned that trust."

Felix looked at his friend in shock. He knew for a fact he didn't give trust, _real_ trust, easily. Sure, Bob and Wade had it, but they had know Mark forever. In the grand scheme of things, he had only known Mark for a small fraction of the time those two had. How did he have the right to know something that not even his two best friends didn't know? "Are you sure?"

Mark nodded. "Like I said, you've earned it. Well, before I change my mind, I'm not straight." The man beside him was very silent, worrying the Korean. "Felix?" There was a lack of response, making him regret telling the taller man. "I guess I'll let myself out."

The short man left the hotel room without the man on the couch moving an inch.

* * *

Marzia and Amy had curled up on the couch in Amy's hotel room, watching some of the movies they had found digging through one of the cabinets. Earlier they had gone to the park as planned, and when Marzia had began to doze off, they decided movies was the best course of actions.

The dark haired girl was asleep before the first twenty minutes of The Lion King, her head sitting in Amy's lap. The blonde played with the strands of hair, a soft smile settling over her face. She dosed off a bit herself, only awake enough to notice that the credits were rolling, and she reluctantly shook the napping girl.

"Hey, Marzia, time to get up, we should have some dinner." She whispered.

The Italian girl stirred though, sitting up slowly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Do we have to? I was comfy." Amy giggled at her.

"How about ordering pizza then? There are a few more movies here, and we can always watch Netflix on my laptop." The blonde asked, the other nodding her head enthusiastically. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Whatever you want, you paid for food earlier, so I got it this time." Marzia replied, looking around for her phone. "Where are we ordering from?" She asked, finding it in between the couch cushions.

"Pizza Hut" (#notsponsered) (# _couldbesponsered_ ) Amy told her, looking at some of the dvds by the tv.

The Italian nodded, ordering the pizza as directed, and before long, they were curled up on the couch once more. This time with food and drink, chatting about every flaw they found in the plot of Cinderella. Unbeknownst to each other, both girls wished this could last a little longer.

* * *

Mark was sitting on a bar stool in a bar close by the hotel, nursing a shot of whiskey. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, it could literally kill him, but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

Why did he do it? He could've just not replied to his letter. Now he wasn't with Amy anymore, had screwed up his relationship with a good friend, and for what?A person who he's probably scared off? He knew he was impulsive, but this was just idiotic move.

He downed his shot, calling for another.

Mark sat there for a while, he didn't know exactly how long, but at least a couple hours if he had to guess, floating in a state of carelessness. He was drunk enough that he didn't notice someone sit down beside him until they shook his shoulder.

"Hey man, you alright-Mark? What are you doing here? Are you drunk?" Through his alcohol induced haze the red haired man realized that it was Ken looking at him worriedly. The surprise and worry was clear on the man's face could've been seen from a mile away.

Mark tried valiantly to deny his consumption of liquor, failing miserably. "What are you talkin' about? I haven't drank nothin'."

Ken nodded patronizingly. "Whatever you say, Mark. Lets get you back to bed, people will get worried." The southern man dragged the inebriated man back to the hotel, thanking his lucky stars that Mark was smart enough to not go somewhere on the the other side of town. He dropped the Korean off at his room, leaving almost immediately after to the bar. _He_ needed a drink after that incident.

"Stupid Ken, I can walk myself back to my room. I don't need no babysitter." Mark grumbled out as he opened the door, having enough sense to be quiet as he snuck past the couch where Amy had passed out.

Guilt hit him hard when he saw her laying there, and he mimicked his actions from the morning, carrying her to the bed, before taking the couch for himself. "I really did screw it up, didn't I?" He asked to the silent room.

There was no answer.

* * *

Marzia walked into where the shared hotel room, noticing that her boyfriend was sitting on the couch looking like he'd been electrocuted. She slowly walked over to him, making noise so that she wouldn't surprise him. "Fe, are you alright?" There was no response, so she walked over to him and saw that his eyes seemed far off. "Felix?" She shook him slightly, and he fell off the couch in surprise.

"Huh? The hell is going on? Marzia? When did you get here." The Italian girl shook her head, helping Felix back onto the couch.

"I just got back from hanging out with Amy, but more importantly, are you okay? You were spaced out when I came in." Worry was clear in her voice.

The lines shook his head. "I'm fine, what was going on before- oh shit." Memories of earlier that day finally decided to appear, leaving Felix to feel like a horrible human being.

"What's wrong?" Marzia was really worried now, considering how happy go lucky he normally was.

He smiled down at her, and even she could tell how fake it was. "Nothing Marzia, nothing you need to worry about." She was skeptical, but nodded anyway, leaving the subject there.

The rest of the night Felix laid awake beside his girlfriend, not being able to sleep if he tried, and he certainly did try. All he could see was Mark looking hurt as he got up and left. He tossed and turned for quite a while, before picking up his phone to distract him. The man noticed no new Kik messages, and he couldn't blame any of them. He was known for being obnoxious at times, and he had ignored one person, the one he should talk to the most. With a sigh, he opened the app, clicking on one of the contacts.

 _Awesome peepo: Sorry, I needed time to answer the most recent question. Um, if you do figure out who I am, we'll deal with it when it happens._

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Only one more chapter of angsty stuff I promise, then it'll get more romance based.

On another note, how interested would you guys be if I wrote an Anastasia au? I've been pondering it for a while. It would have Mark be Anastasia. Let me know if you would read something like that.

Until next time,

Ships, away!


End file.
